1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch mechanism for latching a monitor and a host of a portable computer and a related portable computer, and more particularly, to a latch mechanism with a two-way latching function and a related portable computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, when a notebook computer is close, a latch mechanism is used for latching a monitor and a host in order to fix the monitor and the host. For example, a conventional latch mechanism often utilizes a hook structure, a latch structure, or a magnetic component to combine the monitor and the host. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/323,445 discloses a mechanism of using a link set with a pin to latch the monitor and the host. However, a movable component in the prior art is often disposed on the host, and a fixing component, such as the pin, is disposed on the monitor, so as to perform locking and releasing function by the movable component matching with the fixing component. In such a manner, the mechanism is more complicated. Furthermore, the movable component for performing latching or releasing needs more mechanical space occupied by other mechanical components of the host, such as a speaker. Since there are more components disposed in the host, the mechanical space in the host is more important than that in the monitor. Moreover, a monitor of a convertible computer designed for handwriting function can be rotated by 180 degrees. When presenting to customers, the monitor can be rotated to an adequate orientation for the customers to watch contents of the presentation. Or when discussing with colleagues, it achieves two-way communication. Furthermore, the convertible computer simultaneously has a notebook computer mode and a tablet computer mode. That is, when the monitor is rotated by 180 degrees and combined with the host, the convertible computer can be used as a tablet computer. However, a latch mechanism for the convertible computer has not been developed with a mechanism capable of two-way latching the host, that is, a design for latch mechanism of the convertible computer based on two modes has not been developed. Thus, the conventional portable computer has important issues of the latch mechanism for two-way latching.